


Mikey Gets His Man

by Green



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is a size queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey Gets His Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for getmikeylaid 2010

"You're _what_?" Ray asks, staring at Mikey in shock.

Mikey is lying back on the couch, game controller in hand. He doesn't look away from the game, just shrugs. "A size-queen."

Finally he looks over at Ray, and is surprised to see that his mouth is wide open, gaping like a fish. His eyes are wide and dark, darker even than usual. Mikey shrugs again. "What?"

"I didn't even know... I mean, I thought..."

Mikey tries to parse that. "Of course you knew I liked guys."

"Sorta," Ray says. "Couldn't miss that thing with Pete, actually." And he's looking like he's thinking hard, sorting back over the past like he's going through a file cabinet of memories.

"Is it so hard to take that I like to bottom?" Mikey asks, genuinely curious.

Ray closes his eyes and looks pained. "I shouldn't know this. It's... you know. Personal."

Mikey smiles. It's fun sometimes to goad Ray, to make him blush. He's blushing right now, red creeping down from his cheeks to his neck, disappearing under his collar.

"I really like it," Mikey says slowly, drawing the words out and watching Ray practically squirm. "Especially with a hard, hot cock that's big enough to stretch me out-"

He doesn't get to finish what he's saying, because Ray is leaning over and putting his hand over Mikey's mouth. "Please, I don't want to know," he says desperately.

Mikey licks his hand. Ray pulls back and shakes his head.

"I think you do want to know," Mikey says suggestively, cocking a brow up high. "You've got a big dick, don't you?"

Ray hides his face in his hands and groans.

*

Just jumping Ray is a bad idea, because he'd flail and blush and stammer and pretty much make a mess of it all. So Mikey lets it simmer. He knows Ray is thinking about it from the looks he gets, the ones where if he looks back, Ray quickly turns his head like he wasn't looking at all.

Mikey smiles to himself and lets Ray think all he needs to. He has time.

*

He's not so totally in love that he can't fuck anybody else. There are men and women, there's getting fucked and doing the fucking. It's not satisfying, but it helps him keep his mind off Ray for the time being.

He's quiet about it. Discreet, because he's somebody now, and the band's reputation is always on the line. If it gets back to Ray, that's okay. Because maybe Ray will get jealous and maybe he'll hurry the fuck up in deciding.

Mikey is patient. He's just not _that_ patient. He wants Ray, and he's going to get him eventually.

Weeks pass, and Ray isn't making a move. Mikey wonders if he did enough to get the ball rolling. Maybe he has to have another talk with Ray, to get him thinking a little deeper about this whole thing.

Yeah. That's what he'll do.

*

Mikey sits next to Ray every chance he gets, now. He talks to him, murmuring sly, sarcastic observations against his ear that make Ray shiver and laugh at the same time. Mikey smiles to himself, sure his plan is working.

But he is desperate: for Ray's smile, his laugh, his attention. He just hides his desperation well.

*

It's not as if Mikey has never been in love. He has. But the first bloom of infatuation and affection has always been two-sided; he's never had to deal with pining before. He looks up synonyms for pining on the internet and realizes that he yearns, he languishes, and he aches. All for Ray.

He is turning into an Austen character. Or maybe it's Bronte.

*

"So I'm thinking of putting up an ad on Craigslist," Mikey says.

Ray squints and keeps his eyes on his guitar, carefully tuning and listening to every chord. "For what?"

Mikey's silent for a long moment, so long that Ray finally has to look up. Mikey shrugs, looks away, then looks back. "On m4m. With the headline of 'Big Dick Needed'."

If that doesn't grab his attention, nothing will.

"You can't do that," Ray says.

"But it's what I need," Mikey says. He reaches out and trails his finger along the guitar's neck. Ray watches his finger, looking dumbfounded.

"A big dick?" Ray says. He sounds a little strangled.

"Yeah. Unless you know somebody..." Mikey says.

He's wearing his tightest jeans, and he cocks his hip out just a little. Mikey knows how to work his hips, knows what guys want to see. He's even got a sliver of skin showing right above his pants.

"Somebody?" Ray echoes, his eyes fixed on that bit of skin.

Mikey wants to smile. He keeps his face straight, though, letting it all sink in. "Yeah. Do you know somebody with a big dick who'd be willing to fuck me?"

Ray squeezes his eyes shut tightly. "I don't think you're asking the right person."

Mikey leans in closer and murmurs, "No, I think I'm asking exactly the right person."

"Don't play with me, Mikey," Ray says softly. He's flushed, Mikey can see, but whether he's affected in any other way Mikey can't tell.

"I'm not playing," Mikey says. "I'm being pretty fucking serious."

"Would you really put an ad up?" Ray asks.

Mikey shrugs. "I've been waiting for you, you know. Waiting for you to make a move."

Ray bites his lip, then sighs. "So you want me for my cock?"

No, no, no, and Mikey shakes his head. "Maybe I just want you."

"But my cock has something to do with it," Ray says.

Mikey kneels down beside his chair while he puts his guitar away. He's not going to reveal too much, he's not going to let himself be split open and vulnerable like that. But he can say, "I want you. You."

"For what? What exactly are we talking about? I'm not a fuck buddies person, Mikey," Ray says. He's so earnest that Mikey could kiss him right here and now.

"I know," Mikey says softly.

"So what do you want from me?" Ray asks.

Mikey swallows hard. "I want the whole fucking everything," he says, looking up into Ray's face, keeping his own expressionless.

Ray's hand comes to rest on Mikey's shoulder. It's warm and heavy. Perfect. Then after a moment it slides up Mikey's neck – smooth and slow – then up to cup Mikey's cheek. Mikey's mind casts about for the right word to describe the action, until it settles on 'intimate'. That's what this is. Mikey swallows again and looks up into Ray's warm, brown eyes. He feels as if he's waiting for something. Some indication that Ray feels the same way.

Ray leans in close, so close that Mikey can feel his breath on his lips. He doesn't kiss him, not yet, even though their mouths are scant centimeters from each other. They're so close that Mikey can't focus on Ray's face anymore, so he lets his eyes fall closed. And then he waits.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you," Ray whispers.

Mikey's heart jumps in his chest. He can hear it pounding in his ears as he says, "So stop waiting and kiss me."

Ray's thumb strokes over Mikey's cheek softly, and then his mouth is pressing against Mikey's.

Ray's lips are soft and full, and the kiss is slightly wet but hot, so hot as Ray's tongue sweeps into Mikey's mouth. Mikey sways and has to hold on to Ray's shoulders to keep from tipping over. He feels lightheaded, drunk on one kiss. Ray inhales sharply and kisses him deeper, dragging Mikey closer against him. It's awkward because Ray is sitting and Mikey is kneeling, but it feels too good to stop.

Mikey's heart is pounding _I love you, I love you_ in his head. He can't say the words aloud, but he can mouth them against Ray's lips, tongue flicking out against Ray's on the L.

The kiss gets heavier, their hands more desperate as they cling to each other. Ray pulls back just when Mikey's ready to start pulling clothes off. "I want to take you out. I want... I want a date."

Dumbfounded, Mikey asks, "Why? We know each other. We're already close."

"I want to treat you right," Ray says.

It's sweet and slightly misguided, but that's Ray for you. Mikey smiles, suppressing his laughter. "Anything you want."

*

Dinner and a movie seems quaint, but it's what Ray wants to do. Their hands brush in the darkness of the theater, and it's so cliché and worn but it feels brand new when Ray's fingers curl around Mikey's. Mikey can't remember the last time he just held hands with someone, and if it felt like this or not, but this makes his heart race and his half-hard cock twitch in his jeans.

Ray's fingers are perfect. Callused in just the right way, warm and big, and Mikey wants them to fuck him, stretch him open and get him ready for Ray's cock.

But they're taking things slow. Easy. It's making Mikey feel crazy and desperate, but maybe that's the point. Maybe that's what's on Ray's mind. Maybe he's like a jungle cat playing with his prey. No, that's more Mikey's style, not Ray's. Ray isn't doing this intentionally. At least, Mikey doesn't think so.

Dinner is sushi because that's Mikey's favorite. Ray could take it or leave it, as he's said before, but the fact that he's brought Mikey to a sushi restaurant speaks volumes.

Unlike Ray himself, who is unaccountably quiet through the whole affair.

"Why so quiet?" Mikey asks as he finishes up his spicy tuna.

Ray doesn't answer for a long moment. Then he says, "I guess I'm afraid I'll say something wrong and break the spell."

"Nothing you can say is wrong," Mikey says.

The restaurant is quiet except for the vague murmuring of a couple at the other side of the room. Ray uses his hands to eat his sushi instead of chopsticks. Mikey wants to lick the soy sauce and wasabi from his fingertips.

"It just feels... fragile," Ray says.

Mikey doesn't have to ask what Ray means; he feels it, too. Every moment they spend together is thick with potential, but feels utterly breakable. It's like they're spinning plates, and every step they take they add another. At any moment, it could all come crashing down around them, leaving them cut open wide.

"It shouldn't," Mikey says. "But I know what you mean."

Ray watches him from across the small table as he takes another sip of water. "I'm scared."

Only Ray would say it so earnestly. It's one of the things Mikey loves about him, that honest and open personality, where he says the truth, unvarnished and seemingly unaware of how bare he lays himself.

It's only fair that Mikey is as honest with him. "I am, too."

Ray exhales, as if he was waiting for that. "I don't want to hurt you."

Mikey smiles. "I don't want to get hurt." He says it calmly, but inside he knows this is the real issue. He could break so easily in this situation. He's let himself feel so much for Ray, and if this doesn't work out it will hurt badly. But he's been broken before.

Ray pushes back from the table and sighs. "I need a cigarette."

"Me too," Mikey says, and waves for the tab.

Once they're outside, they both light up. They keep some distance between them, both of them leaning against Ray's car but out of each other's range. Mikey looks up at the darkening sky.

There's one bright star that's already out. Mikey closes his eyes and makes a wish. It's a little foolish of him, but he still believes in small, everyday magics.

What he wishes for can't be put into a simple sentence. It isn't 'I wish to be happy' or 'I wish for a better life'. But he wishes with his whole heart for _Ray_ , and everything that entails. It's a wish for laughter and kindness, for love and a happy ending. It's a wish for fire of all kinds, the kind that warms you and the kind that burns.

When he opens his eyes again, Ray is watching him closely. "Come here."

Mikey moves closer, still leaning against the car. Ray takes a drag of his cigarette and exhales a long stream of smoke. He doesn't look away from Mikey's face.

"What?" Mikey asks softly.

Ray reaches out and puts his hand on Mikey's hip, then pulls him even closer. They're eye to eye, so close Mikey can feel Ray's heat, but still not touching other than where Ray's hand is resting.

"I'm not just scared," Ray admits. "I'm terrified."

Mikey is too. He's so close to having everything he's ever wanted, but he could lose it so easily. He wants to believe in fate, that something is bringing them together, but his rational mind objects. They have to build this together, to work hard at it, or they'll both end up with nothing. Mikey can't rely on wishes or magic.

He flicks his cigarette away after taking one last drag. Ray is so close, and Mikey needs to touch. Even if they are in public. Even if they are both terrified of fucking up.

Mikey reaches out and places his hand over Ray's heart. Is it just his imagination, or can he feel the steady thump thump of it under his fingers? Is it speeding up in anticipation?

His hand slides up slowly, over Ray's strong shoulder, up to cup the back of Ray's neck. He tugs lightly, pulling Ray in for a gentle kiss.

Ray's lips are soft against his, undemanding right now, just brushing against his own. It's sweet and light, and Mikey's eyes flutter closed. "I want you so badly," he whispers. "I want all of you. I want as much as you'll let me have."

Ray's breath is fast and short, and his tongue flicks out over Mikey's bottom lip. "I want to give you everything I can."

Good. That's good. Mikey smiles against Ray's lips and steps closer, so that they press against each other. His heart is racing, and he's vaguely aware of the fact that they're still in a parking lot, out in the open where anyone could see. Part of him _wants_ everyone to see. He wants to show the world that he has this wonderful man, that Ray is _his_.

A horn blows loudly and reality crashes in. Mikey takes a step back. His hand is still around the back of Ray's neck. He squeezes lightly and says, "Take me home with you?"

Ray nods slowly.

*

Mikey thinks he's been half-hard since Ray first took his hand in the theater. It's not desperation, not yet, but it's a slow-burning fire that quickens his pulse and makes his breath come faster. He wonders if Ray feels this same fire. Wonders if Ray will pin him against the door as soon as they're inside his apartment.

The drive seems to take forever. It's only a few blocks west, but traffic is congested due to the time of day; everyone is getting out of work and driving home. Mikey swears under his breath as they hit another red light.

Ray looks over at him and smiles. It's a smile that says, 'I know' and 'be patient'. It promises, 'soon'. Mikey takes a deep breath and smiles back, a little tremulously because he's more nervous now than he's ever been in his life. More nervous than the first time they stepped on stage, because at least then he had beer to prop him up and give him lazy confidence.

Then finally, _finally_ , they're at Ray's apartment building. Mikey slips out of the car onto legs that feel like jelly. His stomach is in tight knots and he's lightheaded. He remembers to breathe; he takes deep breaths, counting on the inhale, holding, then counting again on the exhale. It's something he learned from a therapist once, and it makes him feel a little more grounded and steady.

"Okay?" Ray asks, looking at him worriedly.

"Nervous," Mikey admits as they step onto the elevator. Ray hits the floor button and the doors close.

"Look, we don't have to do anything," Ray says. "We can just hang out. Just spend time together."

Mikey grabs his hand and squeezes. "It's a good kind of nervous," he says. And he doesn't realize that until the words are coming out of his mouth. "You have no idea how long-" His voice cracks on the word and he takes a deep breath. "How long I've waited for this."

Ray's palm is a little sweaty, but then so is Mikey's. They continue to hold hands like that until the elevator chimes and the doors open to Ray's floor.

Mikey's never been to Ray's apartment before, not this one. Mikey himself has a place with Frank while they record, but Ray decided he needed his own apartment. Mikey is glad for it. He doesn't want the rest of the guys knowing just yet. Not because he's scared or ashamed, but because this is so personal and intimate, and the guys are involved in almost ever aspect of his life already anyway. He wants to keep this thing with Ray private for as long as he can. He wants to hold on to it, keep it safe. He thinks Ray feels the same way.

They walk into Ray's apartment together, and Ray locks the door behind them. But he doesn't make a move. He doesn't pin Mikey against the door like Mikey was imagining. He just walks towards the kitchen and says, "You want a Coke or something?"

Mikey stands in the middle of the living room and shakes his head. "I'm good."

The room is neat. Guitars are in their stand against the wall. Books and albums are in a case. There's a keyboard set up in the corner. The blinds are closed on the big windows. There's a laptop and a couple of yellow notepads on the coffee table, and about a half dozen pens and pencils. On the farthest wall is the television, and under it are a couple of different game consoles. There are two couches framing the coffee table, and Mikey sits down on the longest one. The fabric is soft and the upholstery is squishy. Mikey sinks down into it.

Ray gets a soda from the kitchen and joins him in the living room. He sits on the other couch, across from Mikey. "What do you think?"

Mikey smiles. "It's neater than our place."

"Well, yeah," Ray says, smiling back. "Frank's a slob."

"Question," Mikey says, and goes on when Ray nods. "Why are you way over there?"

Ray looks like he doesn't have a good answer other than, "I want you to be comfortable."

Mikey can't think of anyplace more comfortable than Ray's arms. That would sound a little mushy though, and that's not Mikey's style. Instead of saying what's on his mind, he gets up, walks around the coffee table, and plops down right next to Ray. They're touching now from knee to shoulder. Mikey leans against him so they press against each other harder.

"Now I'm comfortable," Mikey says.

Ray shifts up and slips his arm around Mikey's shoulders. "And now?"

"Even better," Mikey murmurs. He tilts his head and rests it against Ray's for a moment. He's breathing easier than he was earlier. He's relaxed.

Ray turns his head and kisses Mikey's temple. It's gentle and affectionate, Ray's soft lips brushing over Mikey's skin. Mikey smiles to himself and lets his head rest on Ray's shoulder.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" Ray asks.

"Not unless you do," Mikey says. There's something extra special about the quiet of Ray's apartment and the comfort of his arms. He's used to something going in the background, music or television or someone talking. This silence is like church, almost. Like it used to be when Mikey was a kid, before sacred turned into sacrilege.

Mikey doesn't remember the last time something felt holy.

"I like this," Ray says, and kisses his hair. Mikey smiles and turns his face up, looking into Ray's eyes.

"Me too. I think I'd like it better if you kissed me, though."

The corners of Ray's mouth turn up in a smile, and it's that smile that brushes against Mikey's lips. It's slow and easy to begin with, the first sweep of Ray's tongue a wet glide against Mikey's. But then Mikey wraps both arms around Ray's neck, and Ray makes this sound – like he's just found the meaning of a lyric that's been eating away at him – and pulls him tight against him.

Ray's arms are so strong around him, so right, that Mikey can't help but gasp. And then Ray is kissing him deeper, more demanding. His tongue slicks against Mikey's, chasing it wetly, hot and oh so perfect.

Mikey moves against him restlessly, wanting more. His heart races as he moves, knees digging into the soft couch as he straddles Ray's lap. Hands slide down his back and then cup his backside, squeezing and pulling him closer. Mikey's cock perks up at the feeling of wide, capable hand on his ass.

He moans into Ray's mouth and Ray makes an equally loud sound, more a growl than anything else. The noise goes straight to Mikey's dick, which swells and twitches in his jeans.

He can't remember the last time he just made out like this. Ray is kissing him breathless, his hands kneading Mikey's ass. Ray pulls him up a little, so that Mikey can feel the hardness in Ray's own pants.

It's big. Mikey can feel it straining against Ray's jeans. He slides his hands down Ray's lightly muscled chest, so much bigger than Mikey's own, down and down slowly until they stop at Ray's fly.

"Okay?" Mikey breathes, and Ray nods jerkily. He seems to be saying, 'Yes' and 'Please' and 'Now', so Mikey pops open the button of his fly and then carefully unzips him.

Mikey bends his head, rests it against Ray's chest so he can see. He scoots back a little, opening Ray's pants wide. He can see the large outline of his cock through his black underwear, and his fingers lightly touch the soft cotton.

There's a circle of wetness at the top where Ray is leaking. Mikey's mouth waters for a taste. His fingers trace over Ray's underwear, over the tip, then down the long length of him until the base disappears into his jeans. Ray moans and shifts, pulling his jeans and briefs down off his hips, his cock springing free before Mikey's eyes.

"Jesus Christ," Mikey whispers. He licks his lips. Ray's cock is a deep brown, with a shiny pink tip, long and _thick_. It stands proudly out of a nest of soft, brown curls. As he watches, it bobs and leaks some more, so Mikey thumbs over the slit and brings the moisture to his mouth. It's slick and salty on his tongue.

Ray is watching his face, seriously and with rapt attention. He inhales sharply when Mikey touches him for the first time, then watches as Mikey licks his thumb clean of precome.

Mikey looks up when he hears Ray's breathing change, then makes a show of sucking on his thumb. "Do you want my mouth?" he asks. He's a little hesitant to ask, because Ray's cock might not _fit_ in his mouth. But Mikey is eager to try it. He wants the weight of it on his tongue, the width of it stretching his lips.

"I want anything you'll give me," Ray says softly.

Mikey leans in and kisses him again. It's more desperate this time, both of them eager to feel each other. Ray's hands slide up under Mikey's shirt, teasing his skin. Mikey shivers at the touch. Ray's fingertips brush over his stomach, then glide up to trace over one of his nipples. Mikey's never been sensitive there, not before this, but Ray's touch is like electric, and Mikey's nipple twists and hardens. He feels the touch in his cock, like there's a power line running straight from his chest to his dick.

Mikey slides to the floor, his knees hitting the cut-wool rug, and Ray is tugging at his shirt.

"I want to see you," Ray says, so Mikey holds his arms up for him and lets him pull it off over his head.

He feels more naked with just his shirt off, kneeling on the floor, than he ever has in his life. He can't wipe his face of emotion as he looks up at Ray. He's raw and utterly bare. He's not sure how much Ray sees, but then there are hands cupping his face, fingertips running over his skin gently. Soothingly.

It's too much. Mikey has to look away.

He finds himself staring at Ray's cock, and he figures this is as good a way as any to show what he's feeling. So he leans in slowly and then flicks his tongue out over the shiny pink tip. It's so smooth against the wet slick of his tongue, and it's easy to wrap his lips around just the head, sucking gently.

Above him, Ray's breath quickens and he slides both hands into Mikey's hair. He doesn't pull or push, not yet, but Mikey can feel the potential there. It's a light domination, one that Mikey welcomes with a moan.

He slides his lips down further, feeling his mouth stretch wide as he takes Ray in. He doesn't know how much he'll be able to take, but he's not thinking about that. He's got skills that don't involve deep-throating, and he uses them to his advantage. He wraps his hand around the base of Ray's cock, letting saliva drip down and slick his fingers. He strokes up, sucking on the head, then down as he takes more of Ray. It's wet and slippery and makes Ray breathe erratically.

His own cock is throbbing in his tight jeans. He reaches down to adjust himself and hears Ray moan.

"Yeah, touch yourself," Ray says, so Mikey fumbles open his fly and shoves his hand down his underwear.

It's a relief to squeeze his cock, to stroke once, twice, getting a little friction. He moans, loud and low, mouth still around Ray's dick. Ray gasps at the vibration, and Mikey bobs his head a little lower, until his mouth meets his hand. It's as far down as Mikey can take him. He's got a pesky gag reflex that does him no good in these situations, but he focuses on sucking Ray off as good as he can.

"God, you're so hot," Ray says, and his hands finally tighten in Mikey's hair. Still, he's just holding. Mikey loves it, craves more of it.

He strokes his cock faster as his mouth slides wetly up and down Ray's thick shaft. He imagines Ray fucking him, and has to moan again, loud and obscene. He can feel Ray filling his mouth the way he wants him to fill his ass, and he has to close his eyes.

"I'm gonna come, Mikey," Ray whispers, then gasps as he tries to hold back. Mikey opens his eyes again and looks up under his lashes. He knows he looks good. He wants Ray to come down his throat so he can swallow him down.

"Mikey..." Ray says, and then he's coming, thick and hot on Mikey's tongue.

Mikey whimpers and swallows, stroking his own cock faster. He's so close, so close, and the taste of Ray is sending him over the edge.

And then Mikey is coming right there in his underwear, spurting against his own hand.

Ray slides his hands through Mikey's hair, then rests them on his shoulders. Mikey looks up, licking come from the corner of his mouth. Ray smiles. "Come to bed with me."

Mikey stands slowly, then toes his shoes off. He slides his jeans and underwear off, standing before Ray completely naked.

Ray's eyes roam over his body, wide and hungry. "Turn around," he says, and Mikey does it without thought.

Hands come to rest on Mikey's hips, and Ray leans in and kisses the center of his back. Mikey is still out of breath, but this action makes him feel as if all the air has left him at once. Heat crawls up his spine and pricks the back of his neck.

He's completely silent, listening as Ray unlaces his boots and takes them off. He feels Ray's heat as he stands behind him, slipping out of his jeans. He's caught unaware as he feels Ray's cock press against his ass, hard again and thick against Mikey's crack.

"Oh," Mikey breathes. "You..."

"Yeah," Ray whispers against his neck.

Mikey swallows hard, the sense memory of Ray's cock in his mouth still strong. He can still taste his come, salty and thick in the back of his throat. "Bed," Mikey rasps.

*

Mikey's toes are curling. He can't remember a time, ever, where something made his toes curl. But he is face first on the bed, hands clenched in the rumpled sheets, and Ray is dragging his tongue over Mikey's hole slowly. _Slowly_.

The sheets and pillow all smell of Ray, and Mikey buries his nose in them and inhales deeply. Then holds his breath as Ray breathes over Mikey's clenching, wanting hole. Ray's breath is hot and moist, and it's almost as good as a touch. Almost. But then his tongue is licking a tight circle around his opening, and Mikey is wiggling and scooting back and moaning, " _Please_..."

And then Ray is pressing in, wet tongue spearing him, the tip of it sliding past the tight muscle. The nerve endings there are singing, making Mikey feel incredible. Ray's got such a hot, dirty mouth, how did Mikey never realize what it could do?

It's a revelation, that mouth. And not just his mouth, but his _fingers_ , which were kneading his ass but now one is pressing in alongside Ray's tongue, coaxing him open. Mikey breathes, breathes, and relaxes. He pushes back against the finger and feels it slip in past the tight ring.

"Oh, _fuck_ , don't stop," Mikey only half-whispers.

Ray works his finger and tongue around Mikey's hole, loosening him, stretching him, and Mikey's going crazy before he even gets another finger in. Then there's two pushing in, and Mikey is rocking back, up on his knees now, fucking himself on Ray's fingers.

"You're so impatient," Ray murmurs, but there's a hitch to his voice that makes Mikey sure he's enjoying himself.

"Been patient," Mikey gasps. "Waited so long for you..." And it has been so long, months upon months upon _years_. Always wanting, always waiting, and now that it's here Mikey can scarcely believe it.

Ray's tongue slides down to Mikey's perineum, pressing hard there in a way that makes Mikey jolt and moan for more. Then Ray crooks his fingers against Mikey's prostate, so it's a double assault on his senses, and Mikey can't think anymore.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Mikey," Ray murmurs, so low Mikey almost doesn't hear him. But when he does he shifts and rocks back hard against Ray's fingers, driving then deeper.

His whole body is pricking with heat and sweat, and he feels so exposed, wide open for Ray to take and use. But Ray isn't done prepping him; he reaches into the bedside table for something, and then there's slickness being rubbed into his hole. It's lube, liquid and cool against his ass, warming quickly under Ray's fingers.

"Ready for more?" Ray asks, and Mikey wiggles his ass in response. Ray's thick fingers, three of them, press slowly inside. They stretch him, burning a little, but it's so good Mikey doesn't care. He can only imagine what Ray's cock will feel like, the length and thickness of him, filling him up in ways he's only dreamed of before.

Ray twists his fingers and starts fucking him slowly, in and out, until Mikey is rocking his body in time with Ray's thrusts. Mikey moves back sharply, harder than Ray is giving it to him, so that they push in deeper and deeper. Mikey moans long and low, loving the feeling of being stretched out. He's not a bottom for nothing. He likes the feel of fingers in his ass, needs the feel of a cock even more.

"God, you're beautiful like this," Ray whispers, and twists sharply against Mikey's prostate.

Mikey gasps and rocks back hard, begging with his body for more.

"Ready?" Ray asks.

Mikey nods fast, feeling lightheaded and dizzy with want. No, not want. Need. He needs Ray's cock like he needs breath. That he's survived without it this long means nothing. His body is screaming to be taken, and all he can say is, "Please, Ray. Need you _now_."

He can hear, in an impatient part of his mind, the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. He doesn't care at this point, but he's glad Ray's still got half a mind to play safe. He sure doesn't. His body is all nerves, sensitive everywhere, and when Ray touches his hip he jolts.

"Okay?" Ray asks, and Mikey nods.

"Fuck me," Mikey says, voice cracking under the pressure.

Ray enters him in inches, and it's a long, slow burn. He's stretched wide and being stretched even wider. His legs feel shaky under him, straining under the pressure. But he rocks back, just a little, enough to take more of Ray, to push him deeper.

"Fuck, you're tight," Ray says, and thrusts the rest of the way inside.

Mikey cries out, impossibly full. Ray stills while his insides readjust themselves around the intrusion. It feels like nothing Mikey's ever experienced before. The stretch and burn is small compared to the feeling of being taken so completely.

Ray's fingers dig into his hips bruisingly as he struggles not to move. Mikey remembers to breathe and takes some fast, shallow breaths. He is filled, wonderfully, and he can't remember ever feeling so good. Carefully, he clenches around Ray's cock, then rocks forward and back. It nearly takes his breath again. Ray murmurs something Mikey doesn't catch, and then he thrusts shallowly inside him.

"Harder," Mikey says, his head down, panting. "Fuck me."

Ray swears under his breath and rocks forward, thrusting harder. Mikey fists the sheets and groans. It only gets better and better as Ray begins to fuck him more, holding onto Mikey's hips for leverage as he thrusts in hard again and again.

It's too much for Mikey, and his orgasm comes, taking him by surprise. Ray fucks him through it, filling him as Mikey spurts over the tangled sheets. Mikey realizes vaguely that he never even touched his cock, but came just from Ray. He squeezes around Ray's cock, making Ray moan and pant, obscene noises that fill the room.

Ray thrusts in erratically now, close to his own orgasm. He thrusts hard and fast, his fingers making marks on Mikey's hips where he grips him tightly. Mikey can almost feel the bruises forming there, but he doesn't care. He rocks back hard in tune with Ray, taking him deep and as fast as Ray sets a pace for.

When Ray stills, Mikey thinks he can feel his cock pulse deep inside him. He's coming hard, still holding on to Mikey tightly. Slowly, he slips out of Mikey's body, and Mikey feels the loss. It's like an emptiness deep inside him, but at the same time he still feels full and wonderfully used.

Ray collapses on the bed beside Mikey and nuzzles his cheek. His breath is coming hard and fast, and he can't say more than, "You. You just..."

Mikey smiles. "That good?"

"Fuck, Mikey," Ray says, and presses their mouths together. The kiss is sloppy and full of emotion. They're both panting against each other's mouths, practically gasping for air, but they don't stop kissing.

It feels like ages before they pull back, both of their mouths swollen and red, and they just look at each other. Mikey wants to say, 'I love you'. He wants to so badly. But maybe it shows in his eyes, because Ray pulls him into his arms.

"I never want this to end," Ray whispers.

Mikey swallows. His breathing is back under control now, but he doesn't know what to say that wouldn't give him away entirely.

His eyelids are like leaden weights, and he lets them close. His body feels heavy, bone weary. Ray's fingers slide through his hair. He drifts in and out of sleep, dreaming of Ray, then waking to his warm presence. He's just dozing, not truly sleeping. It's like his mind is keeping him in the here and now, as if he's afraid if he sleeps Ray will disappear.

Ray sleeps hard, and Mikey smiles when he hears the familiar quiet snores. Ray doesn't let go of him, just keeps holding him even tighter in his sleep, as if his fears are the same as Mikey's.

"It's okay," Mikey whispers. "This isn't going to end."

Beside him, Ray relaxes his hold the tiniest bit, and Mikey finally falls off into a true sleep.


End file.
